


Once Again

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, FirstTime!Wincest, Hurt!Sam, Pining!Sam, ep:mystery spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Sam gets them a King sized bed, after Mystery Spot.





	Once Again

Sam and Dean’s relationship is entirely platonic until after Mystery Spot, when Sam out of impulse says: “King sized,” when a motel clerk presumes two Queens.

Dean gives him a questioning look; just a flickering of his eyes in Sam’s direction but he doesn’t say anything.

He doesn’t say anything at all, not until Sam crawls into bed next to him, shower warm, and gently slides his arm around Dean’s waist, nose buried in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“What’s this about, Sammy?” Dean’s question is soft into the darkness.

Sam lets out a small gasp against Dean’s neck, overcome with happiness that he’s  _there_ , alive and warm and wonderful beneath his touch, and he mumbles: “Not losing you again, not without.  _Without having this._ ”

Dean bends his neck a little, gazes down at Sam, eyes green and gleaming. His fingertips are light and soft against Sam’s neck and voice is a little hoarse and shaky when he says: “You can have it all, Sammy. Anything you want.”

Sam’s heart flutters in his chest and he fears he might be dreaming, but Dean’s warm whisper feels terrifyingly;  _beautifully_  real against his face and he allows himself to curl his fingers around Dean’s wrist.

“What if I want this?” Sam asks softly against Dean’s mouth, before kissing him carefully, taking Dean’s full bottom lip gently between his teeth, soothing it with a kitten lick.

Dean makes a keening, gorgeous noise and suddenly his fingers are tangled in Sam’s hair, pulling him closer as he kisses him back with a furious, breathtaking  _want_ ; a force so strong that Sam feels the entire world shift beneath them – it suddenly feels like a cosmic worry has been settled, like his soul has suffered storms that finally quiets down –

Sam’s heart hammers in his chest as he pulls Dean closer, but something is wrong.

Cold, horrible dread pools in Sam’s gut when he realizes: His heart is the only one beating between the two of them, and Dean’s mouth is slack, his head heavy in Sam’s hands.

Sam screams.

And once again, it’s Tuesday.


End file.
